


Enough is Enough, but I Can't Get Enough of You

by strawfurries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3rd person, Canon Compliant - Homestuck, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls Have Tails (Homestuck), cw for messy eating and mentions of meat and internal organs, equius is mentioned but not there, teen and up because terezi says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawfurries/pseuds/strawfurries
Summary: Nepeta is invited over to Terezi's house to talk about some serious stuff. While she's there, she learns Terezi likes her more than a friend.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Enough is Enough, but I Can't Get Enough of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically ship Neprezi but I started writing it and it sort of turned into that. I hope you like it. :3 As always, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Update 11/06/2020: I read through it and fixed any errors.

Nepeta had gotten up earlier than usual to go over to Terezi’s house to talk about something serious. She wasn’t quite sure what it was about, but her friend had let her know that it was too serious to say over text. Usually when she’d go over it’d be to FLARP or role-play court cases, but Terezi hadn’t suggested any of that this time

Nepeta was still a little sleepy, but she didn’t let that stop her from getting ready; she loved to visit her friends! She’d brought along some meat and guts she got from the kill yesterday, as well as her laptop. She put them in a pelt she fashioned out of the skin she got from the exact same kill - she was very intuitive.

She followed the usual route she took and got there in no time.

She looked up at Terezi’s tall, tree-based hive and pondered a way to get up. She thought for a moment, but was interrupted but a slimy sensation on her ankle.

She jumped up a bit and hissed in frustration, releasing her clawkind strife specibus in case she needed to tussle with the offender. She spun around, back arched and teeth bared, when lo and behold it was her pal Terezi.

Terezi was cackling like a madman, rolling on the floor and snorting whilst purring loudly. She rolled back and forth in the grass, reaching around for her cane while she did so.

Nepeta began to purr with laughter as well, retracting her claws and reaching down to help her mischievous friend up.

“You really got me!” She remarked, a little out of breath from the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

“Oh, I can tell!” Terezi said.

Nepeta used her claws to climb up the tree, but she had no idea how Terezi got up. It was a mystery to her, for when she got up there and got to the door portion, Terezi was already waiting for her.

“I brought along some delicious red meat and organs for you, but now I’m considering withholding them.” Nepeta’s face was smug and her tone was tinged with amusement.

Terezi reached out her right hand, fingers wiggling and tongue lapping across her teeth. “Hrrrg, why would you keep them from me?”

Nepeta watched as some slobber dropped onto her paw-shoe and slid it towards herself. “Cause you scared me, silly.”

“Withholding tasty meat is a wiggler move, Nepeta.”

“Well,” the huntress said, “Maybe I’ll reconsider it if you let me inside.”   
  
Terezi wiped the drool from her chin and nodded. “Of course, of course! Come in.” She stepped out of the doorway.

Nepeta looked around and gasped. She was always marveled by the colorfulness of Terezi’s home each time she came in. There were always new chalk drawings or new court scenes laid out across the floor everytime Nepeta came over. She imagined what it must be like for the seer of mind, to be able to smell and taste color; her home must have been delicious.

“So,” Nepeta asked with a chirp, “What’d you want to talk to me about?”

“Well,” Terezi began, “You should sit down for this one.”

Nepeta looked around Terezi’s hive and realized that there was no furniture to sit upon, so she decided to take a seat on the ground.

“Alright, so,” the raspy-voiced woman said, grunting as she took a seat in front of Nepeta, “I thought I should let you know something.”

Nepeta tilted her head like a dog. “Yeah? What?”

“To put it bluntly, Equius is kind of a dick.”

_ Oh _ , Nepeta thought, this again.

Over the several sweeps she’d been in morailgiance with Equius, several trolls had told her that her relationship with him was somewhat toxic. First it was Kanaya, then Feferi, then Aradia, and now Terezi.

Nepeta nodded, “Yeah. I know.”

Terezi’s face wrinkled up like she ate something sour. “You know?” she said, “Then why don’t you go find a new moirail?”

She crossed her arms. “Because, who else will it be?”

Terezi’s blind eyes rolled beneath her ruby shades. “Not everyone needs a moirail, Nepeta.”

Nepeta nodded in agreement, “Very much true. I probably wouldn’t have one if I wasn’t with Equius.” Then she added: “But Equius needs one.”

“Does he?”

“Oh, you don’t know half of it!” Nepeta said, eyes wide. “He has quite the temper. I’ve watched him throw glasses of milk and break robots over minor inconveniences.” She trailed off, then said while frowning: “And rejection.”

Terezi nodded and simply said, “Oh… I didn’t know that.”

Nepeta smiled at her friend and giggled. “It’s alright, not many people do. They mostly see his enthusiasm for following the bloodcaste system and his creepy obsession with women and horse porn.”

Terezi let out a brief snort. “Yeah, true.”

The room went quiet. Nothing passed between the two of them.

“Anyways,” Nepeta said, “I know he has a lot of flaws. We all do. But I believe it’s my duty to mellow him out.”

“But-” Terezi began.

“But what?” Nepeta countered gently. “He holds me back? He believes I’m beneath him? He doesn’t let me cuss?”

Terezi opened her mouth again, but Nepeta spoke before she did.

“Terezi,” she said, “I’m glad you care about me-” She reached out her left hand and placed it on her friends shoulder- “But I’ve heard it all before. So. Many. Times.”

Terezi looked at the huntress’ hand, sniffed it, picked it up between her own, and licked it.   
  
Nepeta pulled her hand back, laughing, shaking the saliva off of it. A soft purr rumbled in her throat.

Terezi took her glasses off and began to lick one of the lenses. “Hey,” She said, changing the subject, “Did you know you taste like rocks.”

Nepeta laughed, “I do?”

“Yeah,” the justice-loving troll said, “But, like, very tasty rocks.”

“I don’t think rocks can be very tasty,” Nepeta mused, “Have you ever tried to eat one?”

“On several occasions!”   
  
The two of them began to purr with laughter again.

Terezi’s cheeks began to flush, and she looked away from Nepeta. “Uh, anyways…” She said, voice uneven. “There’s something else I wanted to talk about.”

“Yes?” Nepeta asked innocently.

  
Terezi let out a deep breath. “I didn’t actually want to talk about Equius. I had something else in mind, and I was too scared to say anything.”

“It’s alright, Terezi,” Nepeta said, “I understand.”

“Well,” Terezi said, “Here goes… Nepeta.”   
  


“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

Nepeta purred loudly. “Awwe, Terezi, I like you, too!”

“No,” Terezi said sternly, a little frustrated. “I like you in a flushed way.”

Nepeta quit purrying, eyes wide. Her cheeks turned a shade of olive. “Oh!”

“Yeah…” Terezi said. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time.”

Nepeta nodded. “Well… Thank you for telling me.” Nepeta reached out for her tail and brought it up to her hands, rolling it around. “I… I’m very flattered. I’ve never had anyone have a crush on me before.”

Terezi raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m usually the crusher and never the crushee.”

“Well,” Terezi said, “Now you are.”

Nepeta smiled. “Thanks.”

They were quiet for a bit. Nepeta reached into the bag and pulled out the meat, blood still dripping from it.

“Here you go, Terezi. Drippy, just the way you like it.”

Terezi began to drool everywhere again. She snatched them from her crush and began to eat them ravenously.

Nepeta watched in amusement, blood flying and hitting her on the nose and jacket. She wiped it off with a hand and licked it off her fingers. She leaned backwards and balanced herself using her arms.

“So,” She said, purring quietly as she watched Terezi eat her meal, “I’m not one-hundred percent sure how I feel about you. I like you as a friend, but I am not opposed to trying something flushed.”

Terezi slurped up the remaining intestine like a noodle and smiled, bits of it falling out of her mouth and onto the floor. “So… Are we an item?”

Nepeta smiled. “I guess we are.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
